


Slippery

by we_work_hard



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_work_hard/pseuds/we_work_hard
Summary: AJ and Kenny are getting ready to wrestle in an armory at the start of their careers. Kenny has a bottle of baby oil, and shows AJ how to use it.





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> There’s use of the homophobic ‘f’ word in here – AJ starts out very, very silly in this, and doesn’t know much of the world, poor lamb. Kenny teaches him better.

“Freaking  _baby oil_?!”

“Yeah – you don’t want to look good out there?”

“There’s less than 20 people out there tonight. And you both look fucking gay.”

AJ and Kenny turn to the other wrestler in the locker room, Ethan – one of them with a disgusted look at being accused of such a thing, the other smiling.

They turn back to each other and ignore him.

“It makes you look more muscular – put your hand out.”

AJ looks skeptical, his nose scrunching up at the bottle Kenny’s holding out.

“I dunno, man… won’t it ruin my gear or somethin’?”

“Your cheap-ass lycra shorts? No – just put your hand out, come on.”

Kenny’s laughs at AJ’s cute dumb face, still scrunched up when he stretches out a hand, closing an eye and shuddering when the cold oil hits his palm and fingers.

“Eww, this is gross.”

“ _You’re_  gross – just rub it on; you’ll see.”

“I’ll slip off the ropes.”

“I’ll catch you.”

“Whatever, man – I don’t trust you at all,” he says with an exaggerated sigh, slapping the oil on his naked shoulder and shivering at the temperature.

“You’re supposed to warm it up in your hands first, you dumbass – like this; see?”

Kenny pours some into his hands and rubs them together, warming the oil and peeking into AJ’s eyes with a mischievous look. AJ tries to look grumpy.

Whoops and yells from the shit-tier Battle Royale that’s going on out in the ring can be heard from their shit-tier locker room, right in the back of the old building. Ethan was on first, now he’s lying on a bench with his head resting on a rolled-up towel, smoking a cigarette. His opponent disappeared to a bar with a local as soon as their match finished. Kenny and AJ are booked to go on last, in about 30 minutes, because they don’t totally suck. 

AJ’s still feeling Kenny out, having only met him today. He seems cool, but…   _AJ’s_  not gay – Ethan can shut his trap about that – but… he’s not sure about Kenny. He’s a bit too… friendly, somehow. But, AJ’s never met a gay person before, he thinks, so, how would he even know? Plus, Kenny seems pretty tough. Probably not one of those gay guys.

“Here,” Kenny slaps his hands on AJ’s chest with a loud smack, making the other man curse and recoil. He sniggers at AJ’s “JESUS, KENNY” and rubs it across his skin, getting it over his pecs, his shoulders, and down his arms. AJ holds himself still with a long-suffering look into the middle-distance, pursing his lips. He will endure this if it’ll make him look good. 

Kenny starts slapping his shoulders to wind him up, smirking down at him. AJ huffs.

“Dang it, you fool; that’s enough, right? I look slippery enough now?”

“Ah, no – nope,” Kenny looks at AJ’s body with wide eyes and a regretful skew to his mouth. “You need to do your abs now.”

“I’m fucking leaving you fags to it.”

“Thanks Ethan,” Kenny says brightly from their corner of the changing room. 

“Fuck you – I’m going to go shout at the promoter,” Ethan growls as he leaves to shuffle out through the main hall.  

AJ looks down and rubs the oil from his arms into his stomach, his belly button winking as he works it in while Kenny watches. AJ looks pensive, focused. 

Kenny thinks he’s really cute, has ever since he met him earlier today. He’s short with a sweet face, dark hair, blue eyes. Just the type Kenny used to sneak looks at in gym class at school. Now he gets to wrestle them in armories, and help them with their baby oil situation before matches.

“There now – don’t you look better; see?”

AJ walks over to the mirror and stands up straight, looking at his tanned body, now shiny with oil. He moves his arms around and watches his lithe muscles flex, then drops his hands with a smack to his bare thighs and lets out a huff. He’s not sure about this. Kenny looks really built and perfect, broad shouldered. AJ looks good, but nothing close to that. His eyes catch Kenny’s in the glass.

“I look the same, but now I’m as greasy as you.”

“You’ve got to do your legs, too,” Kenny says gesturing to AJ’s thighs. They look really smooth. Kenny tries not to stare too much, sitting down on the bench and rubbing his own legs down instead. AJ stomps over and flops one of his stocky legs up onto the bench next to Kenny.

“You do ‘em.” He says with a pout and a frown. 

“You’re needy as  _fuck_ , aren’t you?”

“Quit with the cursing – do my legs!“ 

“Jeez okay… needy…”

AJ pushes Kenny’s head down and laughs when he’s shaken off with a "Quit it, dammit.”

Kenny shifts on the bench and has a quick look at AJ’s leg, trying not to be too obvious about it. His white shinguard covers his calf and goes over his knee, leaving those shaved and tanned thighs exposed. They look soft and muscular at the same time. He blows out a breath and raises both hands, holding around the thickness of AJ’s leg and massaging over it with his slippery fingers. AJ just watches him do it matter-of-factly, not saying anything.

Kenny stops and looks up at him, keeping his hands on his warm skin. 

“You’re used to being pampered, aren’t you? Like a puppy.” 

AJ figures if anyone’s a puppy it’s Kenny, with all that pretty curly blonde hair.

But he says, “You sayin’ I stink?”

“Your gear smells pretty ripe from here, man.”

It smells really good to Kenny, like old sweat and AJ’s body. He’s trying not to breathe through his nose too much because the scent is doing something to him. And he’s pretty sure this good ol’ Southern boy isn’t going to appreciate Kenny getting a hard-on right now…

“Shut your yap up and do my other leg – I’m uneven now.” 

“Well, okay,“ Kenny says on an indulgent sigh, like AJ’s a big kid. "Hop it on up.”

AJ lowers his left leg to the floor (he’s really bendy and well-balanced, Kenny notes – for the match later…) and hops in front of Kenny, lifting his right leg and resting his calf directly on Kenny’s knee.

AJ has decided he enjoys messing with Kenny. 

“You’ll fall,” he warns.

“No I won’t – get to work,” AJ nods to Kenny’s hands with a cocky grin.

“I bet you  _will_  fall.”

“I won’t-”

Kenny can’t resist it – quickly reaching around and digging his fingers into the back of AJ’s knee under the pad to hit a ticklish spot, laughing, making AJ gasp and crumple against him, hissing and scrambling to get Kenny’s hand away from his leg.

“Get off,” he grunts, shaking with the feeling of Kenny’s fingers digging in further – winding his arms around the other man’s head and squeezing in a bid to make him stop tickling him there. His other leg ends up on the bench, him straddling Kenny’s waist, and they struggle against each other, the oil making getting a grip even harder.

Kenny grunts, his arms full of the other man. “Do you give?”

“No!”

Kenny cackles with power. “I’ll get your other knee if you don’t give, goddammit!”

“I won’t give; get  _off_  my knee, argh.”

“Ticklish anywhere else?!”

“NO!”

“You  _are_!”Kenny says with triumph, moving his hands around AJ’s waist and pinching at him.

“I’m not, stop it!”

“Give, bitch!”

AJ tenses up, his face pressed into the side of Kenny’s neck, straining and shaking with the pinches, thumping against the other man’s shoulder with his fist, then grazing his teeth against it. There’s one spot Kenny knows will be ticklish – the crease where AJ’s thigh begins, and he isn’t smart enough to stop himself from reaching and digging his fingers in there, too.

His knuckles brush against the front of the lycra shorts, and AJ’s body freezes against Kenny. He’s getting hard.

“Oh fuck,” AJ whispers, pulling away and staggering back across the room, holding his hands over his face and turning his body away in a cringe – he’s never been so embarrassed. Damn his body and how needy it gets, why can’t he control himself?

“AJ, AJ – it’s okay, it’s alright-”

“No – no, it’s not.”

“Yes it is; come here,” Kenny gets up and takes AJ’s arm, turning him back around to face him. He pulls AJ’s hands away from his face. He’s bright red and looks vulnerable, won’t raise his eyes to look at Kenny. He’s so, so cute.

“Why so panicked? You’ve wrestledbefore, right?” He says with a soft voice. 

“Well, yeah, of course – you know I have.” He still won’t look up, but let’s Kenny keep a hold of his wrists. He feels so stupid, so horrible. 

“And that’s  _never_  happened to you?”

“Not with a  _guy_! I’m not a f-”

“Ah – no, no, no – don’t use that word.”

“I’m sorry.” Maybe he  _is_  a fag, he thinks to himself ruefully, feeling sick. Why else would this happen? 

“Hey, look up – you’re scaring me.”

AJ looks up and Kenny’s never seen anyone so ashamed. But then his gaze quickly flicks down to Kenny’s mouth, then away again. Ah huh. 

Kenny  _has_  to take the chance – he leans forward and runs his mouth over AJ’s, feeling him flinch, but not move away. He doesn’t kiss AJ, but waits.

AJ knows he shouldn’t, but… 

“I – I want to…but, I don’t know-” AJ whispers.

Kenny puts his mouth over AJ’s and catches his full bottom lip between his, applying gentle pressure with a suck and letting AJ decide if he wants more – he won’t push him. AJ wrenches his wrists out of Kenny’s grip and pulls his face closer to keep the kiss going. He does want more. 

“AJ, AJ – stop,” Kenny pulls away, breathing hard. AJ’s pupils are blown wide and his mouth is swollen, almost red with the blood pumping through him, so fast. “Stop a minute – you sure, you want this?”

“I think so…” Kenny looks at him carefully. AJ knows Kenny wants him to be sure. Is he? Can he admit to this, out loud? “I mean, yes." 

"Okay,  _good_ ,” Green light. “God, you’re so hot, you don’t even fucking realise.”

Kenny pulls him back in even closer and brings their crotches together, grinding AJ against him and coaxing his tongue out to suck on it, feeling AJ’s moan go through his mouth. He tries to lift AJ onto his hips to feel him against him, but AJ slips back down his body with a frustrated groan, licking at Kenny’s mouth and pulling his hair.  

“Kenny, I’m so slippery,“ he whispers.

"No, that’s good – come here, I’ll show you something,” Kenny whispers back, taking AJ’s hand and pulling him towards the bench.

“What if someone comes in?”

“No one’s coming in until that Battle Royale is over, it’s okay – come here, lie down.”

AJ settles back on the bench, looking at Kenny like he’ll do whatever he’s told, so innocent but ready to learn what the other man is willing to teach him. Kenny climbs over him and strokes his face, leans down to kiss him some more, lowering his hips and pressing them together, grinding down on AJ’s hardness.

“Oh my- you feel so good,” AJ breathes up into Kenny’s face, panting. He feels so out of control underneath the other man’s body – he’s needed to be touched for so long, and now it’s by someone with big strong hands who’s looking at him like he’s so precious.

“Baby…” Kenny murmurs to him with a soft smile, eyes moving over AJ’s face. “You’re such a  _baby_ … so sweet – will you let me make you cum under me, do you trust me?”

“I think so. I mean,  _yes_ , I do.”

“Here, baby,” Kenny soothes, pushing himself up and reaching to AJ’s ring gear, tugging them down over his hardness and settling them just under his hips, stroking at the ticklish spot he’d touched earlier, making AJ flinch and groan. 

AJ’s dick is so hard and gorgeous to Kenny, just like he knew it would be. It’s making his mouth water – slapped up back against his belly, thick and pink. AJ’s hips start jerking up at the feel of Kenny looking, and he wants to beg. All he can do is moan while Kenny tugs his own shorts down, his dick swinging out and making AJ’s eyes widen. He’s never seen another man hard in real life, just pictures in magazines and in dirty movies he’d never tell anyone he’s watched. He wants Kenny to rub it against his, make them cum. He wants to feel his heat against him, reaches to pull Kenny’s hips back down to bring their dicks together.

“Ah, ah, slow down, baby – wait.”

Kenny reaches down to the floor for the baby oil and squirts it over AJ’s crotch, making him growl at the coldness again.

“Oops, should have warmed it up first, huh? Rubbed it on with my hands?”

AJ mewls at that.

“I’ve got something better to warm it up – watch.”

AJ tries to keep his eyes open and stop himself from shaking when Kenny takes his own dick in his hand and lowers his hips to AJ, running the head of his cock over the shaft of AJ’s and against the thick head, making a jolt go through him at the feeling.

“Ah, KENNY!”

Kenny does it again and again until AJ’s body’s shaking against the bench and he’s trying to force Kenny’s hips down onto him, fingers digging into Kenny’s lower back, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Fucking do it, Kenny,” AJ hisses, tongue loose and dirty now he’s so close to cumming, just from this. “Give me your cock, rub it against mine – cum on me,  _please_  – I want your cum on me so bad, so bad.”

Kenny’s close to cumming as well, wanting to release all over the other man’s tight stomach and groin – instead grinding his dick down onto AJ’s, slipping and sliding their crotches against each other, fucking the boy’s body down against the bench roughly.

“I’m gonna cum, Kenny,” AJ says up into his face, looking at him in shock and need, rubbing his hips up against Kenny’s humping. “I fucking am, I can’t take it – I can’t-” His eyes squeeze shut as his body tenses and writhes, a deep groan coming out of his throat and hot seed spilling between their abs, making the way even slippier.

“Oh Kenny… oh God, Kenny,”  AJ’s got a big fucking mouth when he’s having sex, Kenny thinks with amazement, praising the powers that be that he’s been given the opportunity to experience it. AJ’s dirty mouth and writhing has him on the edge, but he wants AJ to see it shoot out of him. He pulls up to pull himself off, jerking off over AJ’s sticky crotch with one hand and using the other to grab into AJ’s hair, making him open his eyes and look at Kenny’s cum spilling out, coating his softening dick with more slick.

“Oh fuck, oh God, I’m so messy, oh  _shit_ -” AJ mutters, hips now still and his legs falling further open, shorts wrenched down under his sodden crotch.

Kenny feels like he needs to collapse, trying to refocus his eyes after how hard he came. AJ’s so beautiful, looking so wrecked and sticky. He’s laid out like a treat, ring gear completely ruined with cum and oil.

Completely ruined.

“OH FUCK, AJ, GET UP – WE’VE GOT A MATCH.”

 


End file.
